


Loud Noises

by thewondersofsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: The rain was too much so you and Dean had to stop for the night.





	Loud Noises

“Why does the storm have to come now.” You whined for the nth time. Dean glanced at you, reaching for your hand. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, we’re close.” He said and looked back to the road.

You and Dean went on a hunt together while Sam stayed back at the bunker. It was a pretty easy hunt and after you two killed the ghoul, you both decided to drive back home. Unfortunately, the awaited storm came a little early and now you and Dean found yourself going towards the nearest safe house he had knowledge of and owned by Bobby.

It was raining hard and even though it was early in the morning already, it was dark out because of the clouds and the the pouring rain. Finally, after a hard time looking past the rain, you finally reached the house. Dean turned off baby’s engine. You clutched your bag against your chest and made a run towards the front door. Dean did the same and he pushed you in the house.

You both shook off as much water as you could. The small distance successfully soaking you both to the bones.

Your body shivered and you immediately removed your wet clothes. Dean started on the fire and you looked through the small cabin, making sure it was completely safe. Dean then changed his clothes and you both cuddled in front of the fire. You breathed heavily, warming yourself up. “I’m so glad we brought food.” You said and sighed. “I know right.” He said and he kissed the side of your head.

You visibly shook and Dean glanced at you. For some reason, he couldn’t stand the thought of you in discomfort, hurting or in any pain, and not having that smile that he fell in love with plastered on your face. He inched closer to as physically possible and hugged you underneath the blanket. You sighed and sunk deeper into his embrace.

When you two were successfully dry and not shaking at all, you two decided to eat lunch.

You took the bite of your cheeseburger and moaned. “Stop making obscene noises, (y/n).” Dean teased and you rolled your eyes, laughing. “But it’s good! And like you don’t do it sometimes!” You reasoned, causing him to laugh. He watched the twinkle in your eyes.

To him, you were the most beautiful girl, alongside his mother, in the world. You were the smartest, the wittiest, certainly a badass, and the strongest person. He loved you so much, but with the time you and him had been together, which is 2 years, he hasn’t found a single flaw, well aside from you being a bitch at certain times and your ability to be sarcastic at serious times, there’s wasn’t anything to say that makes you weak or that shows you were afraid.

“Dean? Earth to Dean!”

Dean snapped out of his thought and looked at you. “You spaced out….” You murmured, waving your hand in his face. “Just thinking about you, babe.” He said, giving a small smile. Blush crept on your cheeks and you smiled, looking down. Even with the years you had with Dean, he always manages to make you blush. You were about to speak when a loud thunder echoed around the whole house. You screamed and jumped.

Dean looked at you, eyes wide, as you made your way to the wall, dropping down against it. You shook, your face buried in your hands as you tried to stop yourself from crying. “(Y/n)?” Dean whispered, standing up to go to you. “Go on, make fun of m–” You were cut off by another roar of thunder. You let out a breathy gasp, feeling your eyes water.

You swallowed as you tried to braced yourself for another loud noise, but then another roar followed, catching you off guard again. You sobbed into your hands, wanting it to stop. Dean knelt beside you, taking your fragile and vulnerable form into his arms.

You clung to his arms and forehead against his chest as you cried. Just as another round of loud thunder rang, you let out a cry and whimper. “Shit –baby, I’m right here, hey,” He softly said, lifting your head up to meet his. “I’m right here, (y/n), you’re okay.” He breathed, wiping your cheeks. He kissed your forehead and he brought you to the couch. Dean’s heart clench as he watched the fear rise up your face and how your body shook violently as the loud noises kept ringing through the whole place.

“Make it stop, make it stop please.” You sobbed. “Shh, (y/n), baby, look at me.” He softly said. You looked up, eyes showing just how broken you were. Dean’s face softened and he cupped your face, kissing you softly. “It’s okay to be afraid, (y/n)…” He soothed, holding you close.

You cried softly now but you were still shaking violently. “Come here.” Dean said, opening his arms wider and you sat on his lap, hugging him tight. “Make it stop please.” You asked, your eyebrows knitting as you stopped yourself from sobbing hard. Dean nodded but he didn’t know just how to do that. Instead, he thought of another way to calm you down and take your mind off the loud crashing of the thunder.

He placed his hand on the back of your neck and gently pulled your face to his and he kissed you deeply. You momentarily forgot everything but then it rang loud again. You whimpered but Dean didn’t stop kissing you, in fact, he intensified it. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you flushed to his body.

He pulled away just enough to remove your shirt. You both were warm enough since the couch was in front of the fireplace. He removed his shirt and went back to kissing you. “Let me take your mind off the thunder, okay?” He asked and you nodded. He wiped your tears stained cheeks and kissed you softly, hands traveling to your hips as he pushed your jeans down. He removed your underwear, tossing it to wear the rest of your clothes were then he stood up, removing his jeans and boxers. He sat back down on the couch and pulled you to straddle his lap.

He cupped your ass and moved you, your core grinding against his cock. You let out a breathy moan and you kissed him, resting you shaking hands on his shoulder.

You felt him hardening under you and you were growing wetter by the second as you shared heated kisses. “Dean,” You moaned and he hummed. “Ready, baby?” He asked, looking at you. He tucked a piece of hair behind your ear and kissed you. “Yes.” You breathed, eyes tired as you have cried. He kissed you again and moved you, positioning himself to you.

You slowly sunk into his cock, letting out soft moans and Dean groaned, head dropping to the couch. He held your waist and he was all the way inside of you. You slowly moved up and down his length, feeling your walls stretch for his size and Dean just looked at you. He held your hand and pulled your body against his then moving your legs to either side of his thighs, giving himself more space in between you.

He bucked his hips up to you and you softly gasped against his shoulder. He placed his hands on your hips to move you along to meet his thrusts. He kissed your shoulder blade and you writhe on top of him.

“Dean, faster, please.” You mewled and he grunted out a yes before quickening his pace, thrusting up to you. He rocked your hips with him and you whimpered. He moved his hand to your lower abdomen and his fingers rubbed your clit at the same pace he was going. “Dean.” You gasped and with his other hand, he cupped your face and kissed you, swallowing your moans.

Pleasure was slowly uncoiling in the both of you and moved your hips to his. He groaned and he wrapped his arms on your waist and carried you. You let out a small yelp and he laid you down on the couch, not pulling out of you. He leaned down, kissing you passionately as he kept thrusting into you and he continued to rub your clit. “Dean –so close, baby.” You breathed and he nodded. “I know, baby.” He replied. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and he fucked you faster and deeper.

He then felt himself close to the edge as well. He kissed you as your walls contracts on his cock, causing him to twitch. “Fuck, (y/n).” He softly grunted. He heard the silent start of a loud thunder and he kept thrusting into you. With a cry of his name just as the loud thunder roared, you came around him. He continued to move and then he was spilling into you, your name on repeat on his soft lips.

He stilled and he kissed you intensely, not pulling away until the thunder ended it’s loud rang.

When everything was silently, he pulled away to look at you. He softly pulled out of you and he kissed your forehead. He quickly cleaned you both up and took the blanket from his bag. You scooted and he laid behind you on the couch. He wrapped his arms around you to keep you from falling down and he softly laid the blanket on top of you two.

“You’re okay, (y/n).” He whispered against your ear. He kissed the back of your head and you sighed. “Thank you, Dean. I love you.” You whispered, closing your eyes, feeling drained. “You’re welcome baby, I love you too.” He whispered but he knew you were already asleep, telling by the way you calmly and evenly breathed against him. He sighed and kissed your head again before closing his eyes, waiting for the storm to pass by.


End file.
